


Family

by pokemonfan224



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family Dynamics, Number Five | The Boy and Luther Hargreeves are Twins, Sibling Love, idk what else to add, it's just them being a family okay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfan224/pseuds/pokemonfan224
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots where the Hargreeves are a relatively functional family, they're all different ages, Grace is their mother and they don't have powers.Feel free to request some prompts
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Grace Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Back To School

**Author's Note:**

> Luther - 16  
> Diego - 15  
> Allison - 13  
> Klaus - 12  
> Five - 16  
> Ben - 9  
> Vanya - 7
> 
> The ages will change depending on the prompt and will always be mentioned in the notes! 
> 
> Also im Australian so im doing an australian school system but it’s set in north america

It’s hard living in such a large family. For one, it’s loud, it’s always loud. Another thing is that privacy is never a thing. The house isn’t that big and they all share rooms - except for Allison. Diego has no idea how she did it but somehow she’s the only kid in this family with her own room while he has to share with his younger brother Klaus. The last thing is that something is always happening and when he says always, he means always. 

Today, for example, is the first day back at school. Luther and Five were discussing their timetables to see if they had any classes together, Diego was trying to help Vanya tie her shoelaces even though she knows how to do them and just refuses to do it herself, Allison was in the bathroom trying to get her hair to cooperate and Mom was attempting to get Klaus out of bed and get Ben dressed. 

Klaus finally walked into the kitchen, sliding into his spot at the table and started pouring cereal from the many boxes placed in the centre. Hey, with a house with seven kids and four teenage boys, you go through a lot of food. Ben runs down a few minutes later, dressed, with Mom following close behind with a smile on her face. She was always smiling. 

“So” Mom starts as she leans against the kitchen counter “First day back at school, you know what that means!”

Five out of seven children groaned because yes, they do know what that means. It means they have to have their pictures taken. Diego only groans out of habit and the fact that he is a fifteen year old but he secretly doesn’t mind standing for a picture. He’s seen the framed photos on his mother's desk at work. 

They stand in age order, one that used to be a debacle before they found out who was the oldest out of the twins - it’s Luther by only a couple minutes, and politely smile for their mother who takes more photos than needed and then they were on the way to school. Five was the first to get his driver's license (which quickly prompted Luther into getting his because how dare his younger brother beat him at something) and had claimed driving that day. Klaus sprinted to the passenger seat and flung himself in, looking smug as he looked at his older siblings walk over. 

“Children ride in the back” Five says as he slid into the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition. 

“I’m not a child” Klaus frowns “I’m in high school now!”

“You’re 12 is what you are” Luther says from the passenger side “Get in the middle”

Klaus frowns but moves to the middle seat, accidentally kicking and punching all of his older siblings in the process, and settles down between Diego and Allison. It’s his first day of high school and he’s nervous. He’s used to Mom driving him and Ben (and recently Vanya) to the elementary school but now he’s with older siblings in Five and Luther’s car where Diego is staring out the window and Allison is on her phone, texting her friends. 

“What does this mean?” Klaus asks, shoving his timetable at Diego. Diego glances down at the paper, looking at where Klaus was pointing. 

“It means you have English first period” Diego replies “After homeroom” 

“Homeroom?” Klaus questions

“Didn’t you go to orientation last month?” Allison looks up from her phone “They explain everything there”

“I wasn’t listening”

“Of course you weren’t” Allison rolls her eyes “Homeroom is where the Year 7’s go every morning before first period to get a rundown of the day”

“Sounds pointless” Klaus grumbles, crossing his arms for added effect. 

“It is” Diego agrees “But you only have to do it for this year”

Five pulls into a sidestreet and parks the car. Him and Luther walked off together, chatting about whatever they talk about. Honestly it’s a miracle they get along so well despite being polar opposites of one another. Allison waves at her two brothers and goes up to her group of friends who look at Diego and giggle. Diego rolls his eyes and looks over at the youngest. 

“You gotta stop doing that, bro” Diego says, lightly slapping Klaus’ hand where he was biting his thumbnail. 

“Yeah” Klaus nods and follows Diego into the school grounds. 

“You gotta go up those stairs and down the corridor with the weird flower art” Diego points “Remember, Mom made you write down your locker number and combo in your notebook”

“Yup” Klaus nods again. He looks up at his older brother, suddenly feeling more anxious than ever “I’m gonna go now, I guess”

“Alright, you can text me at lunch if you need help”

Klaus’ first day of high school could have gone better. He waited at the car where Five told him to wait as he watched all the students leave. He just wanted to go home and sleep because then this day would be officially over. 

He was quiet as he climbed into the middle seat, fiddling with the hem of his school blazer and chewing on his bottom lip. No one tried to make him talk but he could see Diego in his peripheral vision looking over at him every few minutes. 

When they arrived home, Klaus followed Allison out of the car and waited for Luther to open the front door where he promptly dropped his backpack and ran up the stairs and shut the door to his shared bedroom. He lay down on his bed and turned to look at the wall. 

Diego frowned as his brother ran to their room and could hear the loud bang of the door. He wasn’t sure if he should follow him up there - it was his room too after all - but Klaus was obviously upset about something so maybe he should leave him alone for a bit. 

“What’s with him?” Five asks, hands in the pockets of the uniform shorts. 

“Yeah, he was quiet in the car” Luther adds like they all weren’t in the car with him “Didn’t even tell me to stop changing radio stations when that annoying song he likes was playing”

“I think he just had a long day” Allison shrugged “We’ll check on him later”

Mom arrived home with Vanya and Ben about a half hour later and Diego informed her that Klaus had seemed upset about school and had been in his room since they got home. Mom frowned at this and said she’ll go see what’s wrong. 

Diego walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and then sat in the living room where Ben was flipping through the kid shows, trying to find the cartoon he likes to watch. 

“So how was fourth grade?” he asked

“Good” Ben replied, focusing on the tv in front of him. 

“See your friends again?”

“Yup”

“DId you do anything interesting today?”

“Yup”

“Great conversation, Ben” Diego rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

High school sucked, is what Klaus decided and he told his mother so when she asked what was wrong. He wasn’t supposed to say sucked because Vanya is going through a phase where she repeats everything they say but she’s not in the room so he figures it’s okay. 

“Why does it suck?” Mom asks gently, perching herself on the end of his bed “Did something happen?”

“No” Klaus mumbled “It just sucks”

“Okay” Mom rubs at his ankle in a comforting way and clearly does not believe him. “If something does happen, you know you can always tell me”

“Yeah” Klaus mumbled. He knew he could tell his Mom anything and she’ll always have the right thing to say but right now, he didn’t feel like talking much. 

“Dinner will be ready in a couple hours” Mom squeezed his ankle and stood up. “Why don’t you go watch cartoons with Ben?”

“Yeah” Klaus sighs and sits up “Alright”


	2. Welcome To The Family, Vanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace was nervous as she stood outside the house, holding a baby carrier in her hands where Vanya lay asleep. This isn’t the first time she’s brought a baby home and she’s explained to her children several times that she was adopting another baby that needed her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VANYA: newborn  
> BEN: 2  
> KLAUS: 6  
> ALLISON: 7  
> DIEGO: 9  
> LUTHER: 10  
> FIVE: 10

Grace was nervous as she stood outside the house, holding a baby carrier in her hands where Vanya lay asleep. This isn’t the first time she’s brought a baby home and she’s explained to her children several times that she was adopting another baby that needed her help. She was mainly explaining it to Ben as he was currently the youngest and the baby of the family, he kept nodding along like he understood but he also could have just been copying Klaus as he seems to be in that phase. 

Luther, Five and Diego were fine with it, if not a little annoyed that there was going to be another baby in the house, but said they’ll help. Allison was excited to have a little sister as she was finally not the only girl in the house, Klaus was also excited but he’s excited about everything. 

She’d left the children with Pogo, their older neighbour who enjoys spending time with the children, while she left to go pick up Vanya. She’d been waiting quite awhile for this day and it had finally arrived, she was born earlier in the week but stayed in the hospital for a few days just to ensure she was healthy. Vanya’s birth mother, a teenager from the next city over, had wanted a closed adoption but was in regular contact with Grace during the pregnancy. Grace had made sure she was confident in that decision but Vanya’s birth mother was firm in what she wanted. She’ll carry the baby and let Grace take over the motherhood when they were born. 

She unlocked the front door and quietly stepped in, placing the carrier down softly so she could take her coat and shoes off. She heard the thundering of feet and Pogo telling them to be quiet but they didn’t listen. 

Klaus was the first one into the hallway and raced over, dropping to his knees as he leant over the baby carrier, his curly hair flopping over his eyes as he looked at the new baby with an eager expression. 

“She has no hair!” Klaus laughed gleefully “Where’s her hair, Mommy?”

“She’ll grow some soon” Grace smiles “But we need to be quiet, she’s sleeping”

The other children carefully crowded around and looked at their new sibling. Five and Luther hung back a little but peered over their younger siblings to have a look themselves. Allison also knelt down, nudging Klaus out of the way a little before cooing down at her new sister. Ben was leaning against Diego’s leg, thumb in his mouth as he looked down. 

“Baby” he said pointing with his free hand

“Yeah good job, Benny!” Grace crouched down “This is Vanya and she’s your new baby sister”

Ben looked at his Mom and turned his face into Diego’s pants. An indication that he didn’t really understand what was happening and was nervous. Diego glanced down at the two year old attached to him and patted him on the head.

Grace managed to maneuver everyone into the lounge room, having them all sit down on the couches so she could hold Vanya. Klaus sat closest to her and had his hands out, eagerly awaiting to hold her. She’d made sure all of them had washed their hands - with soap - and had Five watch Klaus do it properly just to be sure. She knew her son was easily distracted and excitable. 

“You have to be very careful,” she says as she gently places Vanya on Klaus’ lap and adjusts his hands. “She’s only a few days old, okay?”

“Okay” Klaus grins “She’s so small, was I ever this small?”

“Of course you were” Grace smiles at him “I’ve shown you pictures of you as a baby”

“I had hair as a baby” Klaus says looking down “She has no hair”

Grace carefully takes Vanya and sets her down in Diego’s lap, who looked rather uncomfortable but seemed to adjust when he was holding his sister. All the siblings took turns, including Ben, who was indifferent about the thing and not fully grasping onto the fact that he was no longer the youngest and instead slid off the couch to climb on Pogo. 

“She’s cute,” Luther says as he holds her. Vanya screws her nose up and lets out a little whimper “Oh no, oh no what do I do?”

“You’re fine, sweetie” Grace says with a laugh. She had barely gotten the sentence out when Vanya let out a much louder cry, face screwed up and turning red. 

“Mom!” Luther panics “Take her!”

“Aw” Grace coos as she takes Vanya back, holding her to her chest and rocking her gently “What’s wrong, my love? Are you hungry? I think you might be”

Grace settled in for the night, Vanya was placed in a crib that was next to her bed and the baby monitor was on. She stood there for a little longer just to make sure she was settled before quietly walking downstairs where the older kids were watching a cartoon. It wasn’t that late but it had been a long day and she knew she wouldn’t be sleeping the entire night, Ben would most likely want to sleep in her bed too. They’d been working on transitioning him to a big boy bed, one that had rails on the sides so he wouldn’t be able to fall out, and it was a current work in progress. 

Ben was put to bed an hour later. Grace sat with him and read him a story and praised his own story telling about his toy octopus and how he was the king of the ocean. Klaus and Allison were next, Klaus insisted on seeing Vanya in her crib to make sure she was okay before heading to his own bed in his and Diego’s shared room. 

She left the older kids on their own as she made herself a cup of tea which was promptly interrupted by the baby monitor. She rushed up stairs to her bedroom and wasn’t surprised that she was awake, crying softly but Grace was surprised to find Klaus sticking his hand through the crib bars and shaking Vanya’s little fist in his own. 

“I wanted to see her again” Klaus said looking up at her “She was scared”

“Well” Grace says, picking Vanya up and holding her to her chest. Vanya started to settle down immediately. “I’m glad she has such a protective big brother to make sure she’s never scared”

Klaus watched as Grace set Vanya on the changing table, unbuttoning the pale yellow onesie to check that her diaper wasn’t too uncomfortable. Graced ended up changing her anyway. Klaus stood on his tip toes, hands pressed down on the edge of the table and looked down in awe. Klaus hadn’t seen a week old baby before, Ben wasn’t a newborn when he’d been adopted, so this was all new to him. 

“Can I sleep in here, Mommy?” Klaus asked “I wanna be with the baby” 

“Of course you can” Grace smiled, pulling back the duvet and laughed as Klaus eagerly climbed in, lying on the side closest to Vanya. “I’ll be back in a few minutes okay? Just want to get your brothers ready for bed”

By the time all of her children were in bed, not necessarily their own, Grace was exhausted. She smiled as she lay down in her own bed, Klaus fast asleep to her left and heard the expected pitter patter of tiny feet running down the hall, pushing the slightly open door and saw the robot pyjamas of Ben climbing in on her other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a prompt and a specific age, remember they're all different ages and don't have powers!


End file.
